


Melodies in my Head

by jadedreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sort smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedreamer/pseuds/jadedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on his days off Zayn still creates music, this one inspired then none other than Liam. They had a day off and Zayn loved spending it on the couch with Liam wrapped around him but the melody wouldn't stop so he decides to make it come to life. He only hopes it turned out as perfect as Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back because I had this dream about it. Of course in my dream things were a lot better and wasn't ziam but I think it fit them well. hope you enjoy it. :)

Zayn loved lazy days with Liam. It meant snuggling up on the couch and watching cartoons. He loved the way Liam laughed, his heartbeats quickened and chest rumbles. He gets that twinkle in his eyes. He lights up from within. It was his favorite moments when he heard him laugh. He stops whatever he is doing to just watch.

But Zayn wasn’t paying attention to the show. Every time he looked at Liam the melody would play in his head. It was dark and sweet just like the boy who inspired it. He heard every time Liam laughed, cried, moaned, whispered sweet nothing in his ear. Zayn needed it out of his head.

Slowly he gets up from the Liam’s warm embrace, trying every carefully not to wake him up. He fell asleep through TMNT and Zayn didn’t have the heart to move him. Liam frowned, his eyes still closed, moving slightly looking for Zayn. Quickly he grabbed the pillow he been using and placing it where he had just been. Liam face relaxing into a smile and curling around it.

Zayn tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help pick up his phone and snap a picture. It was the cutest thing ever. Smiling he headed over to the loft space just above the living room. This was their quiet area, he often came here to think or write. To just be around Liam when he wasn’t home.

Records lined one wall, mostly vinyl because Harry wouldn’t buy anything else and got them both hooked on it. Plus it sounded better so they both started a collection. There a few small crate with comic book inside it. There was the chalkboard wall in which had random words or drawing on it. Sometimes the boys would come over and they would write on it to help them with a song. It was a bunch of nonsense but they had come up with some great music that way. A couch and a beautiful black piano. It was his favorite. Liam got it as a present for him when they first moved into the house. Their initials engraved into it. ZJM & LJP

Zayn stood there watching Liam for a moment, he was still sleeping. His mouth was moving but he wasn’t sure about what. The melody still playing in his head. Sitting down itching to play but he didn’t want to wake Liam, who was a light sleeper. Playing a few keys to see if he stirred but it looked like Liam was in a deep sleep.

Since Liam wasn’t getting up, Zayn decided to give the melody life. There was a music sheet in front of him. Staring at the blank page, he picked up the pencil that laid there and started writing. Liam was teaching him how to compose music. Zayn was getting good but he still couldn’t get the hang of it. But he could play it and most times Liam would write it but this was a special song. He wanted to did by himself.

Over and over again he played the same keys, trying to get it try right. Crumbled up music sheets littered the floor. He was getting frustrated because he couldn’t write it as well as Liam but he pushed through it. So he erased and wrote it again until he got it right.

Liam laid on the couch and listened, he had woken up to hearing the piano and Zayn’s grumbling. the tune was dark but sweet. It made you feel like you deep love, the kind of love that consumes you in the best way. The song made you feel every key and the way Zayn hummed and sang to the melody was just as sweet. He sat there and listened. He loved these moments when Zayn would go off and write.

That was the beautiful thing about Zayn, he was ridiculously talented and creative. Just watching him come up with lyric was a sight to see because he made sure you felt the words, that you know the emotions behind the song. He made you feel happiness, sorrow and love all at once. Liam felt so lucky when he got to be there for moments like this. When Zayn was creating something. It was rare most of the time he would hide off and write or make beat in their studio. They only used the loft when they were playing around or need some quiet time.

Suddenly it was quiet, no more keys were touch, no more grumbling came from above, no more humming or singing either. Liam waited not moving a muscle, too afraid to disturb the moment. His heartbeat loud even to him. He got up slowly and headed for the loft. He loved this space, it was really the reason why they got it.

Liam stood there just watching Zayn. He looked so good. His shoulder more broad and fuller. He was working out more and it was starting to show. It was growing dark and Liam turned the switch up causing the twinkle light to flood the room. Zayn turned around and smiled “Hey”

“Hey” Liam said as he walked over to piano seat.

“How was your nap?” Zayn asked giving him a gentle kiss

“Would have been better to wake up with you there.”

“I know.” Zayn whispered against his neck inhaling his scent “but you looked so cute sleeping there”

Liam looked over at the piano a d saw the music sheet. The song didn’t have a titled but there were notes written.

Liam turned to look at Zayn. “Will you play it for me?”

“It’s not finished yet”

Liam pouted and climbed on Zayn’s lap. “Puwease Zaynie”

“It needs some work”

Zayn laughed as he looked at Liam’s sad puppy dog eyes.

“No” he said firmly not really meaning it

Liam started kissing him “pretty” kiss “please” kiss “with me on top” Liam deepened the kiss, slowly tasting his lip and savoring his tongue.

Zayn moaned and gripped Liam hips to keep him from moving. He knew Liam’s tricks and this is one of his favorites. Zayn always fell for it. Like every time, he was hopeless when Liam got like this. Liam’s nails run through his hair, pull ever so slightly causing him to moan. Liam started nibbling behind his ear.

“Please Zayn” he whispered as he bite down on his ear.

“Fuck Liam” Zayn barely gets out as Liam starts to pull his shirt off.

“I just want to hear it” Liam biting his nipple.

Zayn hissed as Liam continued his trail. His hand around inside his sweatpants stroking him. Zayn looked down at those beautiful brown eyes.

“I can’t if you continue.”

Liam bite his lip and looked at Zayn, his mouth hoovering right above his tip. Deciding about whether he wanted to hear the song bad enough. That perfect pink tongue slowly swiped up. Zayn couldn’t watch, seeing Liam on his knees with his cock up against his lips.

Fuck. Liam mouth was hot and wet. If he continued to run his tongue up like that Zayn might break the bench. With hard he was gripping the seat. Liam was getting into his rhythm. Sounds of Liam mouth and Zayn moan filled the space. Zayn wasn’t gonna last long but he tried to even out his breathing while Liam focused on the tip of cock.

Before Zayn could stop him, Liam took him deep and kept up his torture. Zayn was sure he was pulling on his hair too hard but it only seemed to encourage to suck harder. Zayn was starting to lose his mind. His started lifted hip in time to Liam’s stroke. His control starting to slip especially as Liam looked up at him, his eye dark and rich so much love and heat behind them.

“Liam” Zayn moaned, the only warning he could give as he started to coat the back Liam’s throat.

The world falling started dimming slowly as he continue to climax. Running his fingers through the soft locks while trying to catch his breath. They stayed that way for a moment. Liam smirking like cat just got finishing his dinner.

“Can I hear it now please?” Liam whispered as he got up.

Zayn chuckled “Since you asked so nicely”

Instead of siting next to him on the bench. Liam climbed into his lap, chest to chest. Placing his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck. He waited patiently as Zayn sat there rubbing his back. Liam listened to the steady beat of his own heart knowing it matched Zayn’s. A dark soft melody filled the room. It started slow and dark, the tempo picking up to a more free and happy.

Love. That’s the only word Liam could use to describe the song. Love in it purest form. The kind of love that consumed you and made you crazy with need. The type of love he had for Zayn. The type of love he wanted forever.

Zayn was still playing, when Liam pulled back so he could see his eyes. The love behind those hazel eye made Liam’s heart explode. He loved this man and this man loved him back. Zayn finished playing, not once taking his eyes away from Liam’s.

“I love you” Liam whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on his favorite set of lips.

“To infinite and beyond.” Zayn whispered


End file.
